dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zwierzęta
|Debiut w anime = Bulma i Son Gokū}} niecywilizowane, zdolne do poruszania się istoty żywe zamieszkujące wiele planety Siódmego Wszechświata. Większość o niskim poziomie inteligencji. Informacje Ogólne W Dragon Ballu przedstawiciele niektórych ras – np. Ziemian, Kanassjan czy Bogowie Zniszczenia przypominają humanoidalne zwierzęta, jednak nie dominują u nich typowo zwierzęce cechy, są to osobniki cywilizowane. Do takich należą Ūlong (Ziemianin), Pūar (Ziemianin), Shū (Ziemianin), Karin (nieznana rasa), Beerus (Bóg Zniszczenia). Niektóre zwierzęta nie są człekokształtne, jednak mimo tego potrafią porozumiewać z ludźmi ich językiem, do tych należą np.: Morski Żółw oraz ziemski pterozaur, który porwał szesnastoletnią Bulmę. Znane postacie * Morski Żółw, * Tama, * Bē, * Minotaur, * Ino Shika Chō. Ziemskie zwierzęta Bizony Pojawia Dragon Ball w filmie Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła, a także w Pilaf i siły mistyczne.thumb|right|140x140px Dziki Ino Shika Chō, który był trzymany przez Żurawiego Mistrza, oraz kolejny ogromny dzik goni Chi-Chi w "Próby Gokū". Wreszcie, dzik, jak demon zwany Pan Yao pojawia się w Dragon Ball GT. Guźce są wspólnymi wrogami dotyczące północnych gór. thumb|left|109x109px Koty są to zwierzęta, które lubią jeść ryby i gryzonie. Są wspólne udomowione zwierzęta często trzymane jako zwierzęta domowe, Karin jest jednym z kotów oraz mistrzem świętej wieży, drugim z kotów jest pupilek Tama, Profesora ojca Bulmy. Mister Popo jest właścicielem kota który wygląda dokładnie jak Pǔěr, Yǐnchá który jest mieszanką kota i królika widoczny jest w odcinku "Szybszy niż błyskawica".thumb|147x147px Kraby Kraby są pokazywane na wyspie mistrza Genialnego Żółwia, jednego szczególnie widać, gdy gra z Gohanem w papier, kamień, nożyce a później po przegranej wykurza się i pluje bąbelkami. Gigantyczny krab pojawia się na Nameku w Destination: Guru i okazał się niezwykle terytorialny i ochrony swojego potomstwa, o czym świadczy atakowanie Bulmy, kiedy odkryła krabie jaja, a także gdy Jagoda i Malina pomylili krabie jaja ze smoczymi kulami i próbowały je ukraść. Krety Qi Xīng Lóng opanowuje ciało kreta i wszystko niszczy. Kiedy chce zaatakować Gokū i Pan zabija kreta i może opanować Pan. Myszy Mysz z pirackiej groty Brązowa mysz mieszkająca w Grocie Piratów. Kiedy Generał Blue hipnotyzuje Son Gokū, Kurilína i Bulmę, mysz przebiega obok, dekoncentrując go. Gokū odzyskuje kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i obezwładnia przeciwnika. Z wdzięczności chłopiec ratuje mysz, kiedy jaskinia ulega zatonięciu. Gokū transportuje ją w ustach na ląd i wypuszcza na wyspie Żółwiego Pustelnika. Niedźwiedzie Są to duże futrzane stworzenia, które zazwyczaj jedzą mięso. Za pierwszym razem niedźwiedzie są postrzegane jest kiedy antropomorficzny Humanoidalny Niedźwiedź próbuje zaatakować Son Gokū, aby mógł zjeść żółwia Frakcja, która składa się złodzieja misia nazwie Kuma Mecenary Clan (Kuma oznacza niedźwiedzia w języku japońskim). Dwa inne antropomorficzne niedźwiedzie są postrzegane jako żołnierze czerwonej wstęgi.thumb|143x143px Nietoperze Pierwszy pojawił się w "Smocze Kule zostały skradzione" wewnątrz Zamku Pilafa. Wampir posiada możliwość zamiany w nietoperza. W Dragon Ball Z , nietoperz jest postrzegany na Pustyni Diablo, kiedy Chichi i Ox-King podróżują do Kame House, po odbiór syna (który trenuje pod okiem Piccolo).thumb|left|127x127px Ptaki Wiele ptaków pojawia się w Sadze Saiyan. W Dragon Ball, Chū Lī, znajduje ptaka którego nazwała Pippi. Genialny Żółw był w posiadaniu Tysiącletniego Ptaka który rzekomo był nieśmiertelny, jednak zwierzę ironicznie zmarło. Tiānjīnfàn i Jiǎozi wraz z Genialnym Żółwiem podczas sadze Piccolo Daimaō i poszukiwaniu smoczych kul napotykają się w jaskini na stado wron. thumb|134x134px W pierwszym odcinku Dragon Ball Z, Gohan patrzy na ptaka na pniu, ale ptak odlatuje i strąca go do rzeki, Gohan leci w kierunku wodospadu a Gokū leci by go uratować. Później w Dragon Ball Z, atakuje Gohana, gdy był na treningu z Piccolo, drugi atakuje go, gdy był na pustyni, a jako trzeciego widać gigantycznego orła. Gigantyczne ptaki z drzewa zwanego Treedons żyły na Fałszywym Namek. W filmie Dragon Ball Z: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga, ptaki pojawiają się również w scenie z Androidem 16. Różne ptaki morskie pojawiają się kiedy chłopiec, który oszukał Oceaniczny Shenron. Gwiazdkowy Smok zsyła ryby dla rybaków z wioski. Opiekuje się nimi Bish i ukrywa je w łodzi leżącej na lądzie. Po pokonaniu smoka ptaki zdrowieją i odlatują. Sowy thumb|113x113px Sowa pojawia się w 2 odcinku Dragon Ball, oraz 205 odcinku Dragon Ball Z. Sowa w okularach, jest postrzegana w miejscu, gdzie TenShinhan trenuje. Sowy noszące czapki, pojawiają się jako wrogowie w grze wideo Dragon Ball: Origins. Jastrzębie są wrogami w Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Pingwiny Zostały ukazane w filmie Dragon Ball Super: Brolly. Przyglądają się samolotowi Bulmy, który ich ominął. Wielbłądy thumb|115x115px Armia Czerwonej Wstęgi wysłała po Aralę Generała Blue, który lecą w powietrzu, ląduje na obszarze o afrykańskim krajobrazie, gdzie jest widoczny podczas jazdy na wielbłądzie. Wielbłądy też pojawiają się w mieście, gdzie Tao Pai Pai wymusza na krawcu uszycie nowego uniformu za darmo. Wilki Zwierzęta zamieszkujące lasy, wśród, których mieszka i trenuje Yǐnchá. Wojownik podpatruje ich zwyczaje i tworzy na ich podstawie techniki walki . Nameczańskie zwierzęta Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści! Jeśli wiesz coś o tych zwierzętach, napisz, proszę! Ptaki Fioletowe, rogate, podobne do gadów zwierzęta. Mają one skrzydła podobne do pterodaktylich i rogi podobne do kozich. Ich brzuchy są jaśniejsze od reszty ciała. Pyski wyglądają jak pyski żaby. Ryby Różnej wielkości i kształtów ryby pływające w nameczańskich oceanach. Kraby Duże kraby, które żyją na morskim dnie, ich jaja przypominają smocze kule. Ich samice pilnują pakietów jaj zanim nie wyklują się młode. Bulma szukając smoczych kul zostaje przez nie zaatakowana. Kobieta podstępem wabi żołnierzy Freezera nad gniazdo krabów, które ich zjadają. Małe kraby również żyją na dnie, jednego z nich zjadł Freezer podczas walki z Vegetą. Zwierzęta z planety Mommāsu Wszystkie organizmy zamieszkujące tę planetę są gigantyczne. Pszczoły Zamieszkują ule, zbierają nektar z kwiatów, opiekują się jajami i czerwiami. Porywają Pan myląc ją ze swoją królową. Son Gokū i Trunks ratują ich królową, którą rój zabiera do ula. Pająki Żyją na roślinach, tworzą pajęczyny, w jedną z nich wpada królowa pszczół, którą ratują Gokū i Trunks. Ptaki Różnych kształtów m. in. podobne do strusi, które poszukują pokarmu w glebie i w stadach zamieszkują tamtejsze łąki. Ssaki Między innymi pies Olbrzyma. Zwierzak ciągle chodzi przy nodze swojego pana. Ryby Zamieszkują rzeki. Jedną z nich złowił i zjadł Olbrzym. Żuki Żyją w trawach, na drzewach szukają pokarmu (liści). Motyle Wędrują w grupach, szukając nektaru z kwiatów. Wielkie pszczoły (DBGT, odc. 006).jpg|Pszczoły Wielki pająk (DBGT, odc. 006).jpg|Pająk Ssaki i ptaki (DBGT, odc. 006).jpg|Ptaki ze ssakiem Wielka ryba (DBGT, odc. 006).jpg|Ryba Songo na wielkim żuku (DBGT, odc. 006).jpg|Żuk Wielkie motyle (DBGT, odc. 006).jpg|Motyle Mūmy Gigantyczne gąsienice zamieszkujące planetę Beehay. Bracia Parapara zwabiają na ich planetę Son Gokū, Trunksa, Gilla i Pan. Mūmy chcą ich zjeść, ale przyjaciele radzą sobie z nimi i wykorzystują je, by uciec przed braćmi. Insekty z planety Rūdeze Na tej planecie żyją gigantyczne robaki przypominające Kraby. Są dosyć wytrzymałe i szybkie, wypluwają piasek z ust. Nie są dosyć silne bo poradził sobie nawet Gill (pokonał dwie). Gdy ktoś ich dotnie/uderzy skupiają się tylko na nim, czyli nie umieją sobie radzić powyżej 2 osób. Zwierzęta z planety Vampa Insekty To mięsożerne stworzenia. Są w stanie wyssać składniki odżywcze z żywych istot, jak widać, gdy otaczają Beetsa i Paragusa. Również pobierały składniki odżywcze z Bāha. Nawet są większe od przeciętnego Ziemianina. Są bardzo potężnymi formami życia, jak Paragus stwierdza, że poziom mocy 920 nie wystarczy, aby pokonać jednego. Sam Paragus nie chciał z nimi walczyć a jego poziom mocy wynosi 4 200 jednostek. Jedynie widać jak Brolly je pokonywał. Wnętrzności z tych insektów są jadalne, ponieważ Brolly zabijał je i zjadał aby przetrwać. Jednak, gdy Brolly poczęstował Chelay i Lemo stwierdzili, że jest to kwaśne i niesmaczne. Insekty z planety Vampa (1) (DBS, film 001).jpg Insekty z planety Vampa (2) (DBS, film 001).jpg|Pobierają składniki odżywcze z Bāha Insekty z planety Vampa (3) (DBS, film 001).jpg Insekty z planety Vampa (4) (DBS, film 001).jpg Bestie To mięsożerne stworzenia i są o wiele wyższe od przeciętnego ziemianina. Ukrywają się we głębokich tunelach w lądzie. Żywią się insektami. Są bardzo potężnymi formami życia z łatwością pokonują grupę insektów. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Rasy Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Rasy Szóstego Wszechświata Kategoria:Rasy serii DB Kategoria:Rasy serii DBZ Kategoria:Rasy serii DBS Kategoria:Rasy serii DBGT